


batches of patches

by aeterna_nox



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Baker Jaemin, Bickering, Cupid Renjun, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna_nox/pseuds/aeterna_nox
Summary: Cupid Renjun opens up a build-a-bear workshop and develops an interest in the baker across the street named Na Jaemin. Being surrounded by love, he doesn't think that he should do anything about it. Luckily his brother, Anteros aka Chenle, isn't planning on sitting idly about it.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: Mini Valentine's Exchange





	batches of patches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonfleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, love @moonfleur!! I decided to combine the first and third prompt you gave me so you can have the best of both worlds with the cupids au and the reference to your NaNa's Sweets!
> 
> Honestly this all sounded a lot better in my head and I went over our word count, so hopefully you at least find some parts of this to be cute? I also apologize ahead of time for any potential grammar mistakes or tense mistakes.
> 
> I also added a cameo to the story that ended up being a bigger character than originally intended...but I know you like those two together too haha. Even if you don't like it too much, I hope that this will at least give you brain worms for a future fic!

On a fine fall evening, a young man sighs deeply as he brushes away fallen leaves from the front of his store with a wooden broom. 

Renjun stares longingly across the street towards the glass building that lit up shiny and pretty like a chandelier, with the night sky as a backdrop. Yet, that’s not what captures his eyes.

Inside the shop, there’s a young handsome lad clothed in a white button-down with his sleeves rolled up and a black apron tied around his waist. For a mortal being, Renjun will admit that he’s quite a sight to behold compared to others. Na Jaemin.

Although they haven’t officially met, he has taken note of a few things. That this man running this little bakery shop has a smile that is rich, soft, and sweet like sugar-coated brownies. Jaemin presents himself like a wedding cake that is elegant and so breathtakingly beautiful that people may even mistake him to be a descendant of Aphrodite. Renjun knows that he’s not though. Thankfully he’s not. He’s sure that while Jaemin is what he appears to be, there must be a lot of hidden layers within that man and he’s curious to dig in.

Jaemin had started his business around the same time he did about a month ago. Both businesses became a hit real fast as the town’s quite small and there aren't too many special stores like theirs. At first, Renjun expected them to become fierce competitors as their targeted consumer population was the same. 

To his surprise, the bakery and his stuffed animal workshop actually complimented each other in a way. Families with young kids would often stop by one store and get immediately attracted to visit the other afterwards. Caught up with the busyness, Renjun never had the time to visit the bakery and introduce himself. At least that’s the excuse he came up with. Though, they did once miss one another when trying to exchange small gifts. Jaemin left a box of samples outside his store, and he left a stuffed rabbit outside the bakery.

He lets out another loud sigh, now leaning on his broom, as he watches the baker clean up by taking off a few pastries from the window display. The rabbit is still there, prettily arranged next to the pastries.

This feels a little pathetic, Renjun will admit. That he, an actual god, can’t even approach a mere human. He’s not scared, he’s just worried of what might happen once he stands face-to-face with someone like that. This was the first time he was ever deeply and genuinely interested in a mortal.

As Renjun remains dazed in his thoughts, Jaemin turns his direction and their eyes meet. Jaemin flashes his charming wide smile, shifting the tin tray he was holding to one hand as he uses the other to give a small wave.

Thinking that he got caught staring, and he almost falls over along with the broom that was supporting his weight. After finding his ground, he turns back to look at Jaemin who appears to be softly chuckling at the amusing slapstick comedy that Renjun just pulled off.

Not wanting to look suspicious, Renjun returns him with a wave of his own as he offers a polite smile of his own.

Jaemin nods and turns away to finish up with cleaning, his face looking a little brighter than before.

Renjun sighs once more, but this time it’s out of content rather than exasperation. The moment then quickly gets cut when someone comes up from behind him and gives him a good slap on the shoulder.

“Why don’t you just go talk to him?” The boy asks as Renjun turns around to give him his signature death glare.

Even though he so badly wants to grab his collar, he restrains himself and clenches his fists instead. The baker is still around, and Renjun isn’t willing to risk getting a bad first impression now--at least not because of this little twerp anyways. 

Groaning, he rolls his eyes and ignores the question. “What are you doing here?”

The boy smiles smugly and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his maroon corduroy pants. “You know that I always like to come here to rejuvenate. Especially during opening hours when this place is filled with so much love.” 

“Yeah, so why are you here now? To be an annoyance like usual?” Renjun snaps.

His questions get ignored this time as the boy plops down on one of the outside tables. “You know, when you said you were opening a toy shop, I was expecting for it to be a _different_ type of shop.” A smirk tugs on his lips as he adds, “Cause you know, you’re the god of erotic love and all.”

Getting at what he was hinting at, Renjun’s ears start to warm in a slight shade of pink. “Anteros!!” He shouts, throwing the cleaning rag from his back pocket at him.

It hits the boy in the face and he throws it back immediately at Renjun and misses. “Hey! Don’t call me that here!! For the last time, my mortal name is Zhong Chenle!”

Renjun suddenly remembers that they’re outside in the public and quickly glances around to see if there’s anyone nearby. Thankfully the street is quiet and even the baker had gone to the back of the bakery where he presumes is the kitchen.

“Seriously, though. If you were going to open up a teddy bear workshop like this, why’d you name it that?” Chenle asks, gesturing towards the vinyl banner Renjun hung up that read “ _Injunnie’s Bundles of Fluff.”_

“It sounded better in my head, okay?” Renjun says, voice growing quiet as he starts to feel a little more conscious of it. “Besides, it’s just a temporary name for now.”

Chenle narrows his eyes as he thinks and taps his chin. “How about calling it Build-A-Ren?” He claps his hands together and laughs, proud of his own idea. Get it? Because the customers are like building a little person?”

Renjun sighs. “There’s already a store out there with a similar name and I’m not in the mood to do any legal fights.”

Chenle huffs in disappointment, leaning back in his seat with crossed arms. “You’re never in the mood for anything anymore. Not even Mr. Nana with the goods over there.” 

“Excuse me?!”

“Baked goods,” Chenle answers indifferently. He tilts his head and smirks once more. “What were _you_ thinking about, huh?”

Renjun runs his fingers through his hair, letting out a sigh in frustration. “Nevermind. Now if you’re going to stick around…” He picks up the rag from the ground and tosses it back at Chenle. “At least do something and help me wipe down the windows.”

They go back inside the store and Renjun finishes up getting everything ready for tomorrow’s opening while Chenle does the bare minimum by lazily wiping the same spot on the window. 

“So you’re really not going to ever talk to him?” Chenle asks, picking at the topic again.

Renjun remains silent as he picks up a spray bottle and a rag to start wiping down the windows himself. His silence doesn’t stop Chenle though.

“Don’t you feel lonely? You know, you should find someone for yourself too.”

“I don’t need to,” Renjun replies curtly. “I already have you.” He pauses for a moment, realizing how sappy that sounded coming out of his mouth. “I mean...that’s why you were created. To keep me company.”

Chenle scoffs in disbelief. “Company that you don’t even want. Lovers are different. You know that best.”

“Whatever…” Renjun mutters under his breath. “Just mind your own business, okay? End of discussion.”

🏹

The next day, the store is packed like usual and Renjun rests his elbows on the counter as he watches the children excitedly pick out their stuffed animals and fill them up with cotton. A soft fatherly smile forms on his face as he remembers that this is the reason why he decided to open the store. There’s just something about the innocence of pure love and joy that gets to him. He’s definitely seen the dark side of passionate love before, but this type of love is nothing but patient and kind. 

Looking over at the play area, he watches as Chenle plays an intense game of musical pillows with a few kids. Although Chenle isn’t going easy on them, the children are all laughing gleefully as they dance around in a circle to his tune. At least he can be of some help in return for receiving the warm energy of reciprocated love of the families here.

Renjun gets distracted when he hears a little girl throwing a tantrum right outside the store. She falls to the ground and screams in tears, refusing with her entire body to go in.. 

“Xiao Xingxing, we came here to buy you a new one!” The parents say, reminding her.

The girl shakes her head, waving her beloved stuffed animal in the air. “I don’t want another one! I had so much fun with Teddy! He’s special!”

With the parents at a loss, Renjun approaches them and bends down to the girl’s eye-level. “Why don’t I have a look at Teddy?” He offers with a kind smile. “I think I’ll be able to patch him right up.”

Looking at her bear and back at Renjun’s sincere eyes, she nods and willingly hands over her bear to her parents’ surprise.

“Come,” Renjun says, holding out a hand towards the girl. “I’m sure Teddy would like for you to be there when he has his surgery.” 

Taking out the small sewing kit he keeps handy in his pocket, he starts his stitchwork at a table outside to avoid the loud chaos inside the store. With a thread and needle, Renjun finishes sewing the hole up perfectly and makes the bear do a little dance. “There! Teddy is as good as new!” 

The girl immediately beams with sunshine and joy and she takes it from him, hugging the bear tightly while nuzzling her chin against it. “Thank you Doctor for saving my Teddy!”

Renjun chuckles and ruffles her hair. “You’re welcome. Be careful when you play with him, okay?”

The parents thank him as well, bowing and asking how much they owe him for his services. 

Renjun, however, waves his hand and refuses. “It’s no charge.”

Feeling flustered by his kindness, they offer him to at least take a few lemon cookies they bought from the bakery across the street.

Bowing, Renjun humbly takes two and naturally gazes towards the bakery. That’s when he notices that Jaemin is looking over at them with a fond smile on his face.

They make eye contact for only a split second until a customer at the bakery disrupts it as they ask Jaemin to ring them up.

Renjun stares longingly at him as he takes a bite of the cookie, letting the fresh sweet and tart taste fill his mouth.

🏹

After double-checking his list of fate, Renjun discreetly pulls two arrows from his back pocket and looks around cautiously. Seeing how they’re the only customers left in the store, as it’s close to closing, he sneakily shoots arrows at the both of them right as they happen to turn around and face one another. 

A gleam flashes over their eyes and they stare at each other in shock as if they were struck by something. They are pulled to one another like magnets, cutely exchanging their first awkward greetings, and Renjun knows that his job is done.

The pair’s interest in one another grows and Renjun lets out a heavy sigh, watching as they leave the store while completely forgetting why they came in the first place.

As they leave, in saunters Chenle—bringing about his daily nuisance. Actually, bringing in a small box of cupcakes?

“So, I did some digging…” Chenle began, pausing to take a bite from one of the treats. “And I was able to look into Mr.Nana’s love history.”

“Not interested,” Renjun mutters, taking a cupcake for himself. Giving it a nice whiff, a familiar sweet smell fills his nose. “Oreo?”

“Yeah, Anyways...Good News!” A cheeky smile forms on Chenle’s face as he pauses for dramatic effect. “He’s got a blue heart!”

Renjun freezes, nearly dropping his cupcake. A heart emitting blue energy signifies that it has been broken due to unrequited love. “In what universe is that considered good news?”

“Good news for you, because that means he’s single~.” Chenle says, smiling smugly as he pokes Renjun’s side teasingly.

Renjun tuts, giving him a disapproving look as he turns to walk away with the cupcake on hand. “You’re terrible, you know that?”

“Honestly, I should’ve known,” Chenle says, following after him like a pet wanting attention. “I had a feeling he wasn’t acting like himself.”

“What do you mean?” Renjun asks, with his attention grabbed easily once again, as he takes a bite of the chocolate goodness.

“Well when I bought these cupcakes, I did a full analysis on him and...He’s more of the type to approach someone first. He’s not the shy type at all. I mean like he would’ve came over by now.”

Renjun nods, slowly losing interest again. Leave it to Anteros to assume that he knows everything and is always right. 

“That one guy really crushed his heart…” Chenle continues, suddenly turning somber. “I felt it. The pain of unrequited love.” His empathy soon changes quickly to fury as he clenches his fist and his eyes set ablaze. “I can make that guy suffer if you want. After all, it’s my job to punish these kinds of people.” 

“No!” Renjun yells out curtly. “Just don’t, okay?” He makes sure to wear the most serious face to make sure that Chenle knows that he’s not kidding around.

Chenle groans, shoulder slumping. “You’re no fun...But I do truly feel bad for the guy though. Even in his past life he had such a tragic love…”

This makes Renjun lose his appetite. Putting down his half-eaten cupcake, he turns to look outside through the double-glass doors towards the bakery.

He watches as Jaemin prepares to close his shop. Stepping onto a small stool to take down the leftover pastries on the top shelf. Renjun wonders if Jaemin feels lonely running the shop himself while having this emptiness in his heart. The darkness of the evening surrounding the bakery on the very dimly lit street makes it all the more apparent of what he must be feeling inside,

“If not him, then at least go meet someone else,” Chenle says, interrupting his thoughts. 

Renjun stares longingly at the baker that wrapped his heart in a warm little basket. “I…” He pauses, thinking back to what the little girl said yesterday. 

“I don’t want another...”

“He’s special…”

Two things Renjun doesn’t want to admit, but it appears to be true judging by his actions. Long gazes and warm fuzzy feelings...It hasn’t reached the level of love yet, but he has to admit that he at least has what humans call a “crush.” 

Before any words can leave his mouth, Chenle slowly makes his way behind him. 

“If you’re not going to do anything about it, then I will.” In a swift motion, Chenle lifts up Renjun’s shirt to steal one of the hidden arrows on his back. 

Renjun watches in horror as Chenle whips out his own bow, running towards the exit and bursting it open as he nocks the arrow. “Anteros!!” 

His senses come back to him just as Chenle draws his bow and aims it at Jaemin who left his doors open too. Renjun knows he won’t have enough time to stop the arrow from being shot, so he breaks one of his own rules and unleashes his majestic wings. Spreading them out, he starts flapping them to create a new wind current just as Chenle releases the string.

Instead of hitting Jaemin in the tush like Chenle aimed for, it arrow grazes Jaemin’s trousers and hits the counter. Although the arrow thankfully missed, Renjun’s eyes enlarge as Jaemin loses his footing out of shock and the stool starts to wobble.

Without even thinking, he flies as fast as he can across the street but ends up being too late. Jaemin falls forward and his head hits the counter with a loud thud.

🏹

Renjun’s hands tremble as he gently lifts Jaemin up and lays him down across multiple chairs. Looking around, he manages to find the medical kit and pulls up another chair besides Jaemin to start tending to his wound. 

As Renjun starts to gently dab away the blood on the side of his head, he takes notice of how looking at Jaemin up close for the first time is like a whole new world. The way his pretty long eyelashes fall on his face and the way his facial features are so perfectly placed...This was a 4K man living in a 360p world. Even his scent’s delightful with a combination of fresh strawberries and muffins.

After carefully bandaging the wound, his mind begins to recall everything that Chenle said. He was right about one thing though. Although Jaemin’s face seems content, Renjun can sense a hint of deep sadness or loneliness. Knowing that this man spends every waking day smiling at his customers with an aching heart pains him so deeply. With all his power and might, he wishes to somehow comfort him in any way he can. 

Renjun’s hand finds its way to Jaemin’s, and he holds onto it while gently rubbing this thumb against the back of his hand. Jaemin’s fingers are long and pretty— every part of him is pretty. Although his hands are slightly cold and big, holding them makes Renjun feel warm and secure. It makes him smile, this feeling. And he wishes to always feel this way.

The moment starts to fade as Renjun notices Jaemin’s eyes start to move. He realizes last minute that he left his wings out to stretch them.

With his quick reflexes, he lets go of Jaemin’s hand, grabs his bow and arrow, and shoots the lightswitch—barely shutting them off in time as Jaemin’s eyes flutter open.

“Ugh...what happened?” Jaemin wonders out loud, groaning as he tries to gently touch his wound. He freezes as if he can sense that the person that helped him is still in the dark room with him. “Hello?”

Renjun is just sitting completely still a couple feet away, holding his breath, and debating whether he should reveal himself or not. 

“Y-you fell,” he finally says after a long moment of silence. 

Jaemin doesn’t say anything at first and Renjun wonders if he recognized his voice.

“Are you the one that helped me?” He asks, sitting up slowly.

“Yes…” Renjun replies softly. “I saw it happen so I thought I’d come to make sure you were okay.”

"Thank you," Jaemin breathes and Renjun can tell that he's smiling that wide perfect smile as he says it.

Renjun clears his throat and nods, "No problem. You would've done the same."

No longer feeling on edge, Jaemin leans forward making Renjun almost fall out of his seat. 

"Can I see you?" He asks, softly.

Renjun's unsure if Jaemin asked this because he thinks that Renjun has been avoiding him because he despises seeing him or is just insanely shy. Or perhaps, he doesn't even know it's him and thinks that this is some good Samaritan that might not want to reveal their face. 

Honestly, he can easily just quietly hide his wings again and turn on the lights. However, Renjun's not sure if he's ready to officially meet Jaemin face-to-face right now.

"I'm sorry..." Renjun begins, getting up from his seat. "I should go."

As he turns to leave, he hears the sound of a chair screeching backwards and steps advancing towards him. Renjun senses Jaemin lingering behind him and stops for a moment to see if he’ll do or say something. Silence fills the air once more and it’s even more suffocating than the first time.

“Okay,” Jaemin finally says with a hint of regret in his voice. “Be well.”

With a heavy heart, Renjun proceeds to make his leave.

🏹

Days, no, weeks pass by and Renjun feels like things are different after that night. Now whenever they make accidental eye contact from across the street, Jaemin would turn away first and wouldn’t take a second glance after. Even Chenle had stopped bugging him every day about it and apologized for his rash actions. 

The last customers of today end up being the couple he matched in his store and they happily share some Vanilla Cinnamon Rolls that they got from NaNa’s Sweets with him. He eats it up quickly, craving for more of the sweetness...Perhaps for the sweetness he felt from the small smiles and shy glances he and Jaemin used to have.

Chenle doesn’t seem to be so happy about it either, not liking how Renjun doesn’t even have the energy to fight back with his jokes and little antics. He even tries to give him an egg tart from the bakery, but that didn’t help since it reminded Renjun about Jaemin. After the toy store closes, he just leaves without lingering around.

Now, Renjun is just sitting in his little shop all alone as he contemplates if he should just bite the bullet and go over to talk to him. A few hours fly by unnoticed as he tries to play out how things would go in his head based on how he approaches it. In fact, he’s so deep in thought that he doesn’t notice someone knocking at the door.

“Jaemin?!” 

He rushes over quickly, opening it, to have the man fall into his arms. 

“Renjun…” Jaemin mumbles, with his breath reeking with alcohol. 

“Yes?” Renjun replies as he tries his best to support Jaemin’s weight while keeping him at a respectable distance.

Drunk Jaemin does the opposite and leans in closer, burying his head onto the crook of Renjun’s neck.

He mutters something against Renjun’s shoulder, but Renjun doesn’t catch it. 

“What did you say?”

With a tiny sniffle, Jaemin shifts slightly and says “Could you patch me up too?”

Renjun is reminded of that one night when he fixed the girl’s teddy bear and how Jaemin must’ve overheard it all. 

“Please…” Jaemin pleads, with a deep sorrow behind his voice.

As Renjun struggles to find the proper response, Jaemin knocks out. 

Slowly lowering the both of them to the ground, Renjun lays Jaemin’s head on his lap and notices the puffiness of his eyes. 

_Has Jaemin been crying? Was it because of his unrequited love?_

As he gently brushes away strands of hair away from Jaemin’s eyes, he hears someone walk in.

“Are you sure you still don’t want to prick him with one of your arrows?” Chenle asks.

Renjun feels his body start to tremble as his mind and heart go against each other, wanting opposite things for the same reason.

“Brother, you deserve to love too. Everyone does. Even you.”

With Chenle’s encouraging words, Renjun leans down and presses his forehead against Jaemin’s. Closing his eyes and swallowing the lump on his throat, he says, “Alright, but can you do it? And...don’t let me see it.”

So on that night, he gives Chenle one of his arrows to use for tomorrow when Jaemin wakes up again. Renjun also allows himself to spend a couple more hours with Jaemin in his arms before safely returning him back to the bakery.

🏹

Renjun knows that Chenle finally did the deed when Jaemin came into his store one day just as he was closing. Unlike before, he had asked him to come over to his bakery saying how he needed some assistance to prepare for the approaching Valentine’s Day. 

Now Renjun’s standing here in the middle of the bakery on a Saturday, wearing an apron and gloves, nervous as ever. 

“Sorry!” Jaemin calls out as he walks out of the kitchen. “I just had to finish cleaning a few things up first before we got started.”

Although he’s not used to this friendly casual atmosphere, Renjun offers up a smile as if this was all perfectly normal and Jaemin’s not under his “spell.”

“It’s alright. I didn’t wait long.” 

They both stand there awkwardly just smiling and shifting their feet before Renjun decides to be brave and break the silence for the first time.

“So, what are we making?”

“I was thinking...that it would be a good idea to make these little goodie boxes with four different desserts.” He pulls out a small card organizer box and opens it, revealing a number of recipe cards. 

Renjun watches as Jaemin’s fingers flip through the files that appear to be organized alphabetically by the names of each dessert. 

He ends up pulling out four cards and places them on the counter, turning them around so that Renjun can see them right-side up.

Looking at each one, Renjun notices how they’re all coincidentally the desserts that he has tried before from NaNa’s Sweets: Lemon Cookies, Oreo Cupcakes, Vanilla Cinnamon Rolls, and Egg Tarts. 

“So, which one do you want to start with first?”

🏹

Renjun chooses the cinnamon rolls, remembering how good they were being sweet-but-not-too-sweet and a hint of saltiness. 

They both get to work and Jaemin patiently teaches Renjun each step, while encouraging him along the way. Renjun is able to keep up and everything goes well until they get to the step of kneading the dough.

“You have to bring it in, and push it out,” Jaemin instructs as he gives an example with his dough.

Even though Renjun has nimble fingers, he struggles to follow along and Jaemin decides to take matters into his own hands.

He goes behind Renjun and gently takes his hands to show him how to knead it. 

Renjun stiffens up at the sudden intimacy with Jaemin’s breath tickling his ears and his long strong arms around him.

“Do it like this,” Jaemin teaches kindly, seemingly unfazed by their proximity.

After kneading a few times together, Jaemin backs away and goes back to his spot to Renjun’s relief and disappointment. He swears that his heart was pounding so loud and hard that even Jaemin probably noticed it.

They continue these sessions for a few weekends, enjoying each other’s company, sharing laughter, and having meaningful conversations while baking.

Renjun enjoys it all, every minute with him, and it kills him. The guilt eating at him with every smile and loving gaze that Jaemin gives him. To know that it’s not the work of fate or Jaemin’s heart, but it’s the work on his own arrow...It just doesn’t sit right with him. Renjun knows that he should be happy, and he is to a certain extent, but his greed wishes that Jaemin could have fallen for him naturally. 

“So, you’re gonna be busy on the 14th?” Jaemin asks out of nowhere during one of their sessions.

“What?”

“You know. Because we’ll both be getting a lot of customers.”

“Oh, right.” Renjun also thinks about how he’ll also be busy with matchmaking too in addition to his actual job. “I think Valentine’s Day is overrated.”

“Oh...Well, it seems like I have to rephrase my question then.”

“Question?” Renjun turns to look at him with curiosity. “What question?”

“Instead of asking you to be my valentine…” Jaemin stops rolling and swings his head, looking dead into Renjun’s eyes pleading. “Will you...just be mine?”

Renjun blinks in shock, staring back into Jaemin’s beautiful brown eyes that hold mixed feelings of affection, confidence, and vulnerability. Although Jaemin said it with a straight face and firm tone, he can tell by his trembling eyes that he’s doing his best to prepare himself for potential rejection.

“W-why?” Renjun manages to stutter out.

Jaemin shrugs. “It’s hard to explain it, but I just feel so comfortable with you? Being with you just feels...so right.”

Still, Renjun is unable to sit with the pain in his heart that this isn’t real. That this is all because of his arrow.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers before dashing outside to avoid seeing Jaemin’s heartbroken face.

Renjun runs back to his store to take a breather from the situation and runs into Chenle who was lazing around.

“I can’t do it anymore…” Renjun exclaims, taking out his hidden arrows from his back and throwing them on the floor.

“Stupid little cupid,” Chenle says, shaking his head as he laughs in disbelief knowing what this is about. “He likes you for you. I didn’t use the arrow on him.”

Renjun stares at him blankly as if Chenle just told him that Olympus was just a myth. “What? What are you talking about?”

Chenle sighs, rolling his eyes as he reaches behind his shirt and pulls out an arrow. “I knew you wouldn’t allow yourself to be happy and get sulky like this, so...I didn’t shoot him.”

“So...you’re saying that he was never under the influence? He actually likes me, because he likes me?” Renjun takes the arrow from Chenle’s hands. This arrow definitely is the one he gave Chenle to use and he can tell by touching it that it hasn’t been used.

“Yes! How many times do I have to say it? I just gave him a little pep talk, that’s all.” He puts his hands on his hips. “And how can you even not recognize when someone gets hit with your arrows or not?”

As the realization finally hits him, Renjun starts running back to the bakery as Chenle shouts “You’re welcome” after him.

He heads straight out the door and across the street to fix the mistake he made before it’s too late.

“Jaemin!!”

“Yes...?”

“Let’s meet after work on the 14th.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some references/Easter eggs:  
> \- LOL yeah the four desserts spell out LOVE if you look at the first letter of each one  
> \- "NaNa's Sweets" and the part about Jaemin having a tragic love story in his past life is a fun reference to @moonfleur's beautiful fic "blood and bone" which I HIGHLY RECOMMEND  
> \- The scene where Jaemin asks to see Renjun in the dark is a reference to Eros/Cupid & Psyche's love story where he doesn't let her see him  
> \- This isn't really an Easter egg, but Chenle was the one that gave Jaemin soju when he gave him the pep talk (would've hinted it better but the word limit...)
> 
> Epilogue would probably consist of:  
> \- Renjun and Jaemin combining their stores into one  
> \- Jaemin finally hiring more staff to help out with the baking, who probably would be Donghyuck and would be Chenle's love interest since @moonfleur loves that ship haha  
> \- So in the long-run, Renjun is still immortal...but he knows someone named Yangyang that can help him get some nectar for Jaemin?


End file.
